


上帝派来的天使叫克里斯汀

by IceSugar_404



Category: Bellzel, Chenzel - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceSugar_404/pseuds/IceSugar_404
Summary: “You are the gift, Kristi(e)n. ”
Relationships: Chenzel - Relationship, bellzel - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	上帝派来的天使叫克里斯汀

*都是我编的……

“You are the gift, Kriste(i)n. ”

看着镜中的自己，Idina努力地深呼吸平复此刻的紧张，将准备多时的自我介绍说出。

“呃……您好，我叫Idina Menzel，来自纽约长岛。相信您之前有看过我出演的作品Rent，the Wild Party，Aida……”短暂的中断后，Idina懊恼地朝镜像大吼，把脸埋进掌中。

喊叫声吸引来了妹妹Cara，她担心地看着姐姐的背影，不知发生了什么事，“Dee…”

“我不知道，Cara，”Idina一把抱住妹妹，希望从她的拥抱中汲取一点力量，“那些句子就像鱼刺一样卡在我的喉咙里，我紧张得快吐了。”

“你只是太在乎这次机会了Dee，”Cara安抚着Idina，“深呼吸，Dee，相信自己，你一定能通过这次面试。”

妹妹说得没错，她没办法不重视这次机会。原以为Rent里的Maureen终于可以让自己不用再去婚礼上演唱，可不是所有的剧本都如Rent这样优秀。Maureen之后，就再也没有一个合适的角色可以让Idina尽情的释放她的能量。她就像一颗石头丢进水里，泛起一阵有些起眼的水花，便又归于泯然众人的沉寂之中。

在一些不起眼的剧组里奔波着不起眼的角色，这是绝大多数百老汇演员的命运，甚至更糟。但Idina心中的声音告诉她，她不应止步于此，她的能量需要一个更大的舞台。

可这个舞台在哪里呢？坐在候场长椅上的Idina望向窗外，阳光正穿过纽约的楼宇，金黄的光路像刚出炉的蛋糕表皮，充满了梦想的颜色。而楼下草坪上正玩耍的孩子们沐浴在阳光下，就像是小时候童话书中挥着透明翅膀飞来飞去的小仙子，一切都在平静地发生着。

“Idina Menzel，”工作人员张望四周，试探而犹疑地喊出她的名字，在她回头后确认地点点头，“请进来。”

门口暗绿底色的海报上写着Wicked，而此刻是2003年纽约的初秋。Idina站起身，隐约感觉到门后等待她的是一场始料未及却又命中注定的奇遇。

在Idina快对这场面试不抱希望时，剧组忽然打来电话邀请她去纽约某处工作室见一面。

推开门，屋子里除了作曲家和原著作者以外，只剩下一把空椅子。而空椅子的旁边并排坐着一个小巧的金发女人。驼红色的高领毛衣衬出她白得剔透的皮肤，配上如金子瀑布般的头发，Idina不难猜到这会是剧中自己的对头。

两人对上眼的瞬间，金发女人立刻站起身迎了上来。她就像是小时候自己和妹妹一起玩的芭比娃娃，比自己矮了快有一个头，娇小而可爱。

“Kristin, Kristin Chenoweth. ”女人笑容可掬地伸出手，“我看过你的Maureen，我想说，我爱死这个角色了。”

Idina没有想到自己的搭档就是那部著名的You're a good man, Charlie Brown里令人难忘的女配角，她甚至得到了托尼奖的最佳女配奖，而自己迄今也只因为Maureen有过一次提名。Idina结结巴巴地做了自我介绍，握住Kristin的手，她才发现自己手心里全是汗。

“很荣幸邀请到两位，你们将成为我们的Glinda和Elphaba，”导演站起身，看着身边的制片人、原著作者、剧作家和作曲家们，他们也都对刚才两位主演的表现露出满意的笑容，这正是他们心中剧中两位主角的样子，“我保证，这一定是一部独一无二的音乐剧，而它也将因为两位的演绎而名噪宽街……”

Kristin看向她，露出一个当然的微笑。

我们将一起互相成就。

默念这句话时，大门的门铃响了。一开门，一个抱着谱子挎着包的金发女孩正站在自己面前，露出一个大大的如晨曦一般的笑容。

“嗨，我是Kristen Bell，之前有和你约过来你家一起练习这首歌。”

看着被Kristen抱在怀里的那张写着Wind beneath My Wing的五线谱，Idina笑了笑。

“当然了Kristen，快请进。”

现在是2012年的夏天，距离Idina最后一次演出Wicked已经过去6年。此前她接到经纪人打来的电话，说是迪士尼一部新动画的导演看了她两年前给Tangled试音的片段，希望她能加入新动画的制作。

“我们这里有一位已确定的演员，我们想看一看她和Idina是否合适，”导演有些抱歉地告诉她的经纪人，“但是我们的曲子还没有写出来，所以可能要Idina和另一位演员一起合唱一首现成的歌。”

Idina是从经纪人那里知道了Kristen的名字，一同递过来的还有Kristen的照片以及联系方式。

噢，又一个Kristen，Idina看着照片上身材火辣的金发女孩，也是一头金发。

她记得第一次拨通Kristen的电话时，Kristen的滔滔不绝就和现在一样，给她留下了深刻的印象。不过和上次向她表达敬佩和崇拜不同，今天的Kristen更像一台故障的应答机，不停地重复着自己是如何难以置信，居然能得到和Idina一起排练和声的机会。

“……简直不像是真的，我居然和你并排站在钢琴旁边，听着同样的旋律，唱着同样的歌词，呃，这简直像是在做梦，哦不，怎么会是做梦呢，什么梦能这么美好……”Kristen拼命地想解释，手舞足蹈的样子让Idina忍不住笑了笑。

“放轻松，亲爱的，”Idina轻轻拍拍Kristen的肩膀，“你太紧张了。”

“没错，我现在手心里全是汗，我的天啊……我感觉我要紧张吐了。”

一瞬间Idina感觉这场景似曾相识，有一些熟悉但却不甚清晰的画面就这样从她眼前掠过。“你唱的很好，这一定会很棒。”

Kristen感激地点点头，她抱歉地站到钢琴边示意Idina自己准备好了。

“开始吧！”

Idina趴在钢琴的一侧，望着对面的桌子。Kristin坐在那里，静静地望向钢琴的这一边。有时视线不自觉地滑向那头金发，Idina有些混乱自己到底是放空还是在看Kristin。

总之是没有听作曲家和音乐监督的讨论的，虽然他们正在争论的原因是为了写一首她俩的合唱。

Elphaba在被Dorothy浇水融化之前，Glinda曾来找过她。编剧和作曲们觉得在昔日姐妹诀别的场合，应该有一首抒情的歌。

Idina若有所思地听着旋律在作曲家的手指下缓缓流淌，像一条流向大海的小溪，此刻另一条溪流与之汇合于某处，那是Kristin的歌声。

而她在这条小河上随之漂流，望着向身后退去的树林、天空，Idina突然有了一丝怆然。

For Good，世界上有多少的事情能像这首歌的名字一样“永远”呢？今日你我相遇，明日便会分离，就像Elphaba和Glinda，虽是挚友，到最后却天各一方。可有什么是能“永远”的留下呢？是人与人之间美好的记忆，是那些因为对方而发生的改变。

Idina望向Kristin，而Kristin不知怎的也正望着她。这一刻她忽然感到两个人心意相通，就像米开朗基罗的画作里亚当伸出手与雨天空中的造物主手指相触。而在这相互注视的一瞬，她们都感受到了彼此目光里的一种信念。

此刻她们便是Elphaba和Glinda，她的呼吸，她的感受，她们都能切身的体会。这一刹那，便是作为演员的她们最接近造物主的时刻。她们正在创造出真实的人而非角色。

等Idina意识到这山洞具有的魔力时，她这才发现自己一不小心拖了一个长到她快背过气去的音。

她不得不中断，“……抱歉这里我是不是应该换口气？”

作曲家们连忙检查节奏是否给演员留足了气口，闹了糗的Idina则不好意思地看向带着微微笑意的Kristin，她似乎没有意识到自己那双眼睛是阿拉丁搜索神灯的深窟，诱惑着每一个试图望向深处的人。

Elphaba是个可怜的女孩，这在Idina每一次排练时更加切身地体会。因为她的绿皮肤，她被所有的人针对。几乎所有的演员都拥在Kristin身边，而她在对面，身边空空荡荡。他们唱着攻击Elphaba的歌词，脸上露出憎恨厌恶的神情，他们都是最棒的舞者，拥有漂亮的足弓和柔软的腰肢，可那些极有力量的舞蹈中却透露着对Elphaba强烈的攻击性和敌对性。

他们都是很好的人，Idina一直告诉自己，而这一切只是剧中，大家做的并不是针对自己。可Elphaba感受到的所有情绪却是由真实的活生生的人来承受。她想不通Elphaba为什么要承受如此的攻击，正如她无法承受在剧中被身边熟悉的同事们如此对待，有时为了情绪的连贯，这样的对峙甚至会持续到剧外的排练中。

但Idina没有告诉任何人自己的想法。她只是一个人坐在那里，戴着剧中Elphaba的尖筒黑帽和圆框眼镜，静静地整理自己要唱的曲谱。

“你还好吗？”是Kristin。

“好啊，我很好，就……好得很……”一时间Idina除了好以外再也找不到其他的形容词，因为她此刻的感受根本与好无关。

“嘿，你翻谱的声音可不是这么告诉我的，”Kristin蹲在她的身边，轻轻捏捏她的胳膊，“别像Elphaba那样假装不在乎别人的眼光，Dee，你永远不必向我故作坚强。”

Idina抬起头，那双墨绿的眸子一下笼罩在水雾之中。她忍不住伸出手，紧紧地抱住Kristin。如果不是她，她可能真的会无声无息的被这种窒息撕裂。

“谢谢你，Kristin……”

Kristin的手在她背后轻轻地抚着，“感觉好些了吗？”

“谢谢，我好多了。”

Kristin露出一个挤眉弄眼的鬼脸，“噢，我还打算你说没好再多抱你一会儿呢。”

“喔……”这成功地让刚才泫然欲泣的Idina破涕为笑，她忍不住拉起Kristin的手，珍而重之地再一次道谢。

“谢谢你。”

Kristin注视着她的眼角，替她抹去方才眼角溢出的泪水。“Elphie从来不是坏人，正是因为她不应该受到如此的对待，所以她的一切都让人心碎而着迷，”那双真诚的眼睛里让Idina又一次感受到一阵无形的吸引，“Dee，记住你现在的感受，让观众感受到你现在的感受，让他们对Elphie的无助和痛苦感同身受。”

Idina懵懵懂懂地点点头，她其实不太明白Kristin所说的意思。直到她在录音棚里为新动画里的邪恶女王录完音，她忽然就想起了Kristin的这番话。

黄鼠狼般的袍子，典型的迪士尼坏女人的眼妆与发型，这位冰封人心的女王从头到脚都散发着邪恶的气息。

可是她生来就应该被人唾弃和歧视吗？Idina久久端详着墙上的故事板，连负责把关的导演和编剧走到身后都没有察觉。

“觉得有什么不对的地方吗？”

“也没有……我说不清……”Idina歪歪头，有些犹豫要不要把自己的感受告诉导演们。毕竟这只是自己的一份工作，自己只要照着台词读就好了。

“其实我也觉得怪怪的。”没想到导演自己说出了那句话，Idina有些惊讶于她的坦诚。导演与墙上的冰雪女王——Elsa对视着，“总觉得她的眼睛里在喊‘不，不要把我写成那样的坏人，我是个好女孩，试着了解我，走进我吧’。”

导演说得极生动，让Idina也忍不住笑了起来。也许Elsa会说话的话，就会这样表达自己的想法吧。趁着导演去接电话的工夫，Idina也试着和Elsa的眼睛对视，希望也能如导演一样听到一些Elsa的心声。

“各位，你们应该听听这个，”导演忽然激动地冲进来打开身边的电脑，手忙脚乱地找着音频的接入设备，“Kristen Anderson-Lopez发来了一个demo。”

Idina还记得那个场景。她和导演们坐在录音室里，被Lopez夫妇创作的旋律震惊的说不出话来。那旋律直达内心，就像Elsa对所有人的呐喊。一曲终了，竟没有一个人开口打破沉默，仿佛那首曲子仍在耳边盘旋。

过了好一会儿，导演才缓过劲来，“我的天啊……我得重写整个故事。Idina你觉得呢？”

Idina点点头，忽然就想起了排练场里Kristin对她说的话。Elsa，我会成为你的声音，我会把你的心声、你的无助传递给观众们。

噢，又是另一个Kristen。

和Kristen的第二次见面是在几个月后，一直分开录音的两个人终于有了一次一起录音的机会。

一见面，Kristen就给了Idina一个大大的拥抱，一点没有第一次见面时的紧张与不安。

“终于等到今天了！”Kristen欢心鼓舞的样子惹得Idina有些害羞，“自从经纪人告诉我这个消息，我每天都在核对我的行程安排。wow，就是今天啦~”

Idina看着眼前这个比自己小九岁的热情似火的姑娘，发现她就和剧中Elsa的妹妹Anna一样，像永不疲倦的小太阳，充满活力和激情。她一会儿跑去和导演分享自己对于Anna的理解，一会儿会和工作室里的工作人员谈天说地，只要有她在的地方，就像春天来临一般充满了欢声笑语。而自己站在收音室里，静静享受着她辐射出的能量并随之鼓舞，嘴角忍不住堆满了笑容。

“嘿，干嘛只是坐在里面啊，”Kristen发现了隔着玻璃盯着她微笑的Idina，她一溜小跑地跑过去，“来嘛，和大家一块来聊聊嘛。”

“那倒不必……”Idina有些意外地连连摆手。她坐在玻璃后面里看着大家聊就挺开心的，或者说，坐在里面让她更自在一些。

“不不不，相信我，到外面来，空气会更好一些。”

Kristen拉起她的手。除了家人以外，很少有人这样拉Idina的手。

不过也不是没有，只不过那是在很多年前的剧院后台，另一个Kristin拉起她的手冲向剧院的洗澡间。

“快，小绿，”自从开始带妆排练后，Kristin总爱叫她“小绿”，“跟整个剧组的人抢浴室不冲可抢不到啊。”

通常Idina哈哈的笑着，由着Kristin牵着跑。可这次她决心要“反击”一下自己的搭档，她一摊手，“嘿，沾了水我不就融化了吗？”

说完Idina自己都不好意思地噗嗤一笑，Elphaba不能沾水这个梗，玩得可太烂了。

Kristin也没想到Idina今天会这么调皮，先是没憋住的露出笑意，又立刻镇定下来，“那个，我想说很久了，我一直觉得Elphie不想洗澡只是你不想变popular的借口。”

她攥住Idina的手，“所以，今天无论如何，天塌下来也得洗澡。”

Idina放肆地笑着叫着，被Kristin牵着手，在Kristin大喊“借光”和路人们被惊吓的声音中，两个女孩就这样一前一后的冲过剧院后台此刻拥挤的道具和人群。那份冲动和欣喜，让多年之后的Idina仍能扬起嘴角，仿佛那根本就发生在昨天。

弄掉脸上的绿油彩很费时间，每每听见原本左右声道的水声突然只剩下了一个单薄的声音，Idina都会有些遗憾和失望的感觉。可听见帘外Kristin开始和她聊天，先前失落的阴霾又立刻被驱散。

像每一场的Defying Gravity结束后，大幕落下，底下的演员们都迅速离场开始自己的幕间休息，而刚刚飞到半空中的Idina则必须等工作人员把自己从空中放下才能回到化妆间。

那个时候，整个舞台都是黑漆漆的一片，什么也看不见。而孤零零的吊在半空中，除了能听见大家离开时纷乱的脚步声外，陪伴Idina的声音只有自己刚即兴完还有些急促的呼吸和心跳。

一开始Idina是有些难过的，可后来她不再难受，甚至开始期待起来。因为几乎是当脚踩到舞台地板上的一瞬间，Kristin的声音便会从不远处传来，甚至越靠越近。

“回收成功，欢迎回家。”这时候适应了黑暗的眼睛能够看见Kristin的笑脸，她故意用休斯顿报告航天器着陆成功的术语，调皮地举起手向她致敬。

而Idina也会立刻抓住她的手，感念地捏捏。两个人荡着手一起走下舞台，什么都不用说，却什么都已明白。

和Kristen的第三次见面，已经是电影即将上映的时候。迪士尼组织了内部的观影，两位主角的配音自然也获邀出席。

两个人在停车场碰到时，都非常期待自己参与的这部动画电影Frozen最后的成品会是什么样子，她们也和制作动画的动画师们一样，为Elsa和Anna的角色塑造融入了许多的心血。

“我迫不及待要去看看我们这几年投入的时间究竟结出怎样的果实了，”已是初冬的季节，kristen穿着厚实的黑色羽绒服，说话时已带着白气。虽然天寒地冻，她仍然为马上要看到最终成片而兴奋得雀跃，“我有预感，这一定是部棒呆的电影……我意思是，拜托，有Idina和我参与的电影怎么会不棒呢！”

Idina被她逗得忍俊不禁。Kristen紧张而期待的样子让她想起Wicked的开幕夜，站在即将拉开的大幕边，自己问马上就要驾着泡泡出场的Kristin。

“Kristin，你觉得我能行吗？”

Idina害怕自己搞砸了整部剧。而Kristin看出她的不安，抬手捏捏她已上妆完毕的小绿脸，“一定行，没人比你更行。”

那一晚，Wicked一炮而红，台下所有观众都站起身为两位主演的精彩表演欢呼鼓掌。站在舞台中央，看着台下为她们喝彩叫好的观众，自观众席射来的面灯将Idina身子照暖，而她轻咬嘴唇，紧紧攥住身边Kristin的手。

没有她自己做不到这么完美。看着眼前渐渐暗下的影院，Idina忽然感觉到自己的手被一只有些凉浸浸的手伸出握住，力道不算大，但也足够有力。

Idina看向这只手的主人。Kristen整个身子紧绷着，一只手攥成拳捂在嘴上，看得出她真的很在意和紧张这部电影。

那一瞬间，Idina忽然觉得时空交错，仿佛自己此刻握住的并不是Kristen，而是越过漫长的时光，握住当年自己的手。当年那个向别人索取力量与支持的女孩，如今也可以成为别人的依靠和力量了。

像当年的Kristin一样，Idina将Kristen的手握在手心中，直到电影结束影院的灯光重新亮起。

看着Kristen起身鼓掌，Idina也跟着关心地站起来。回头的一瞬，她看到Kristen脸上的泪痕，“我之前还有些担心，但是看了之后我有百分之两百的信心打包票，这绝对是一部无与伦比的电影，它简直可以算空前绝后。”

“你做到了，Kristen。”Idina为Kristen鼓掌祝贺。

“不，没有Elsa，这部电影将黯然失色，”Kristen说着说着又有些哽咽，张开双臂让Idina给她一个拥抱，“噢，我们需要抱一下，我不敢想象Elsa如果不是你，还会不会有这么出彩。”

Idina没有说话，只是笑着将Kristen揽入怀中。Kristin的末场演出时，她也曾这样对Kristin说过相似的话。

Kristin本来应该和自己一起离开，可因为脖子受伤的缘故，不得不将离开的时间提前了半年。

Idina曾经想过和Kristin一起走，但kristin劝住了她。

“没有你，我没法想象这部剧应该怎么继续。”那时Idina紧张地快要抓狂，她觉得仅仅靠自己，她没法担起整部剧的大梁。

Kristin摇摇头，“托尼奖已经足够证明你的优秀了，Dee。你需要的从来不是我，而是你自己对自己的信心。”

Idina难过地望向Kristin的眼睛，此刻的山洞变成了夏日的泉眼。她明明那么不舍，却因为伤病必须离开，而现在还要强打笑颜来安慰惊兽般的自己。

她总是那样照顾自己。

“我永远不会忘记我们一起经历的美好回忆，”那天晚上的谢幕，她紧紧地抱住Kristin，甚至一把把她抱起来转了几圈，“不会再有第二个Kristin Chenoweth了。”

Kristin的手轻轻抚着Idina的背，“别这样，Dee，会有的。”

Idina一开始没有把这句话放在心上。直到那天从经纪人的手里接过写着Kristen电话的照片，直到那天导演告诉她Lopez夫妇里的Kristen发来了那首改变整部电影命运的Let It Go，她才相信上帝一直有派天使来。

而天使的名字总叫克里斯汀。

【End】

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文，一次不太成功的尝试。  
> 我知道这两对可能都算比较冷门的CP，可我搞的哪对CP不冷门呢？  
> 所以如果你恰好看到，能请你为这篇文留下自己的意见吗，就好像对着回音壁喊山时终于听到了除自己以外的声音。  
> 我将无限感激。


End file.
